Memorias
by athena elektra black
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría que Granger, no fuera Granger? Draco después de 10 años de estar en Azkaban, comenzando una vida completamente diferente. Y lo primero que encuentra es a una Hermione Granger un tanto ¿rara?, una atractiva, renovada y llena de vida Granger, aunque ¿no lo recuerda? ¿Qué pasará con este par? Semi-universo alterno.


Personajes propiedad de J. K. Rowling, y algunos míos.

 **COMENZANDO DE NUEVO**

Salí de la cárcel.

Azkaban sonaba tan familiar y lejano, real.

Todos en el lugar me miraban con desprecio y lastima mientras me entregaban mis pertenencias y mis papeles. Después de la guerra, de 10 años encerrado, me habían dado la libertad. Corrí con suerte gracias a la ligera influencia positiva que aporte durante la guerra, la mayoría no tenía la misma, les daban cadena perpetua. ¿Pero para que me servía, sino tenía a nadie ni nada afuera de esas cuatro paredes de mi celda?

Todo iba a ser diferente. Todo era diferente.

Cada paso que daba por la ciudad de Londres se sentía diferente, como si me sintiera liviano y pesado. El día era nublado, como solía ser por acá en esta época del año. Me dirigía a mi apartamento, el único lugar que me quedaba después de que mis padres murieran y la fortuna se fuera poco a poco con las enfermedades que los acabo. En la cuenta solo tenía el ahorro que había guardado con los años, no era poco, pero tampoco me iba a alcanzar a tener el estilo de vida lleno de lujos como antes de la guerra.

Yo era el último descendiente de los Malfoy.

Esto no debía estar planeado, no de esta forma.

Nadie me había ido a visitar, ni a recoger aunque les hubieran enviado cartas a mis "amigos". Y me di cuenta hasta este entonces. _Estaba solo._ Completamente solo.

Lo de la sangre ya lo había hecho a un lado, nada bueno me traería años atrás me había dado tiempo para meditar. Que era la sangre además. Plasma, proteínas, eritrocitos, blah, blah, blah. ¿De ahí no venía la magia o sí? Y de que servía. Nada. Estaba en blanco, ya no más idealismos, si tan solo hubiera pensado eso antes, todo sería diferente. Pero ya. Enfrentar lo que tenía delante.

Llegue al departamento, estaba tal y como lo deje. Pase vista por el lugar. Me sentía cambiado, todo el lugar me mandaba recuerdos de quienes estuvieron ahí, amigos ayudándome o haciendo reuniones, mis padres cuando llegaban de visita. Ya no era lo mismo, ya no era _el_ mismo. Se sentía tan lejano. Como un sueño borroso. Un recuerdo imaginario.

Empecé por limpiar el lugar, tratando así de borrar sus recuerdos, sin ningún resultado positivo. ¿Yo limpiando mi casa? Bueno, el tiempo hace cambiar a las personas.

¿Ahora qué haría? No había terminado la escuela, a mis 27 años de edad, no había nada del cual pudiera estar orgulloso. Pero tendría que encontrar algo que hacer.

Enfrente de mi puerta estaban pilas de periódicos que nunca abrí. Busque el más reciente, leí todo rápido, habían muertes, casamientos de adivinen "Weasley con Potter", sorprendente, no, no lo creo, todo seguía como debía estar para ellos, para todos excepto para mí. Ronald Weasley se había comprometido con Lavander… ¿espera y Granger? Eso si no me lo esperaba. A lo mejor seguía con el búlgaro, que a mi parecer ninguno de los dos era bueno para ella, si me lo preguntaban.

-Hermione Granger- deletreé su nombre, nunca me gustado su nombre, se me hacía peculiar, raro, original a lo mejor, pero hasta ahí. ¿Tendría algún otro nombre? Sonreí lentamente, y pensar que en algún momento se me hizo atractiva con sus ojos enormes y su rara costumbre de retar inconscientemente a todo el mundo con su inteligencia y habilidad. Lo había desechado al instante que me empezó a surgir ese pensamiento, no era normal, era antinatural.

Seguí buscando en el periódico en el área de trabajo, leía, leía, subrayaba, tachaba, no, no, no. Me agarré el cabello con fuerza, estaba desesperado, hueco era mejor palabra. Nada me convencía. Salí a buscar algo que tomar y unos cigarrillos, malo para la salud, sí, pero bueno para el alma, bueno para mi alma rota.

Camine con mis zapatos empolvados, mis jean gastados, mi camisa blanca y una sudadera gris. Antes ni si quiera en mi casa me hubiera atrevido a vestirme así, pero ahora no importaba, si alguien me reconocía, daba igual.

Ya era de noche locales cerraban, otros abrían. Me encontré enfrente de un bar muggle con un cartel pegado, "se solicitan empleados". La música era tranquila, refrescante. Entre sin pensarlo. Sería temporal. Además no quería reproches en el mundo mágico, el muggle sería borrón y cuenta nueva. ¿No?

Me senté en la barra. Las personas en el lugar estaban en los suyo, iban grupos jóvenes y amplios, sonreían y tomaban como locos.

-¿Qué te sirvo, guapo?- una mujer con prominente escote en la barra, me miraba coquetamente.

-Tequila solo- le conteste secamente.

-Enseguida, guapo.- contestó mientras servía rápido la bebida y me lo entregaba, mientras servía a otros clientes.

-oye- le hable, acabándome de un trago todo lo que había en el contenido en el caballito.

-¿sí?

-¿Sabes algo, sobre el cartel?- le pregunté.

-Guapo, las cervezas al 2x1 son los martes. Hoy es sábado.

-no, el otro cartel- le dije sonriendo. Me volteó a ver.

-¿Buscas trabajo?- le sonreí con diversión.

-No, solo pregunto por curiosidad y la verdad es que es mi más importante tema de conversación.- le conteste con sarcasmo.

-Tranquilo guapo.- me miró con detenimiento de arriba abajo.- empiezas mañana a las 5 de la tarde, se puntual, camisa negra, jeans lo más pegado que puedas y mucha loción. Serás un atractivo visual muy llamativo, de mesero ¿está bien? Me llamo Christen, mi hermano es el dueño del local cualquier duda, llama. Vivimos en la planta de arriba. Se paga cada quincena. Esta va por la casa.- menciono señalando mi bebida.

Salí del lugar. Bueno, ya tenía trabajo. Mis padres se estarían retorciéndose en la tumba si supieran en donde y como voy a trabajar. Mañana sería otro día. Otro nuevo y raro día.

Al día siguiente, el despertador me dio la una de la tarde, busque mi ropa para ir a trabajar. Trabajar ¿suena raro, no? La puse encima del sillón y fui al súper a buscar cosas para comer, cereal, pastas, carne. Cosas fáciles y rápidas.

4:30

Me bañe y cambie lo más rápido que pude, no llegaría caminando. Me mire en el espejo, tenía un aspecto de rebelde, me reí con ironía. La vida en la cárcel era difícil, tenía que hacer algo, así que opte por ejercitarme y meditar, mi cuerpo había reaccionado ante eso, mis músculos estaban más voluptuosos y formados. Todo me quedaba más justo. Tendría que comprar nueva ropa.

Tendría que correr o no llegaría a tiempo, me peine con las manos mientras salía lo más rápido que pude. Llegue al lugar respirando agitadamente. Ahí estaba Christine acomodando mesas. Me arremangue la camisa hasta los codos, me miró con una ceja alzada.

-Bonito tatuaje, guapo.- menciono señalando la marca tenebrosa. Me dio un impulso de cubrírmela, pero lo retuve, no tengo porque esconderme del pasado haya sido como sea. ¿o sí?

-Sí, bueno. ¿Con que empiezo?

-Okey, no cumplidos guapo. Empieza con limpiando mesas, en la parte de atrás encontraras lo que ocupes. Pero antes de empezar, tu nombre, años, y porque decidiste trabajar aquí.

-Draco, 27 años y me atrajo el lugar.

-Muy bien guapo, ¿eres de acá?

-No

-Okey, hombre de pocas palabras. Me agrada. A empezar, que este día va estar de locos. Hoy es domingo de hamburguesas.

Limpie todo el lugar. Empezó a llegar gente, hacían cola en la entrada. Al parecer este lugar era muy conocido por sus hamburguesas. Mis pies dolían de ir acá y allá llevando bebidas.

Me recargue un rato en la barra. La noche ya había entrado. El lugar en realidad era acogedor, todo oscuro, iluminado por luces tenues de colores, música en vivo, olor a tabaco, alcohol y perfumes mezclados. Me agradaba.

-¿Cómo vas guapo?

-Bien, mucha propina y demasiados números telefónicos.- dije con una sonrisa de superioridad. Lanzando a la barra con diversión montones de servilletas con números, corazones y besos.

Christine se rio escandalosamente.

-¡Sabía que ibas a ser un éxito por acá!- comencé a reír honestamente, a lo mejor no era el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero me hacía sentir renovado.

-¡Chris!- una voz conocida sonó a mi espalda. Voltee para ver de quien se trataba. ¡Dios! Iba vestida de un top blanco, media cola con el cabello hasta la espalda, una falda larga y pegada verde y unas sandalias. Ni me miró y le dio un abrazo a Christine.

Mi mirada seguía en ella. Se veía tan llena de vida. Los años le habían sentado bien y no era el único que se había dado cuenta, varios en el local se habían percatado de ello.

-pero ¿Cómo has estado? ¡¿Qué haces por acá?! Deja que le diga a John.

-Estamos de descanso una semana, y decidí venir a visitarte y comer una famosa hamburguesa tuya.

-Me parece perfecto. ¿Ya viste a John?

-No, acabo de entrar. Deja lo busco. ¿Es el que está en la guitarra, no?

-Claro, como siempre. Mi hermano, siempre va a estar allá y me deja todo el trabajo pesado a mí.- contesto melodramáticamente Christine. Y me volteo a ver.-Deja te presento nuestra nueva adquisición, apoco no es guapo, déjame decirte que es un éxito hasta en su primer día, él es Draco.

Espere todo de ella, una sorpresa, desdén, asco, malas caras. Pero no, no parecía reconocerme, y me dio una sencilla sonrisa.

-¿Granger?- le pregunte curioso.

-Disculpa, te conozco. Me pareces familiar- contesto, parpadeando los ojos.

-Bueno, eres Granger, Hemione Granger ¿no?, heroína de guerra…del trío dorado…- me detuvo con la mano, aguantando la risa.

-Amigo, no sé de qué hablas, no ha habido una guerra desde ¿los pasteles?, no sé. Y tríos ¿de cuál fumaste? Creo que en definitiva no nos conocemos.- estiro su mano y yo sin duda, la tome asombrado- soy Jane.

-¿Jane? Debí haberme confundido. Soy Draco.

-Sí, bueno.- me miro con curiosidad. Esa mirada picaba, me ponía nervioso. No me había sentido nervioso desde dios sabe cuándo.- ¿les ayudo en algo? Saben que yo soy experta en este lugar.

-No, preciosa. Ve, siéntate y ahorita te llevo una grasienta y deliciosa hamburguesa. – contesto guiñándole el ojo.

-¡Me parece perfecto! Entonces nos vemos Draco, señor trío bronceado o como hayas dicho.- me dijo guiñándome el ojo y riéndose, dándome un beso en la mejilla. Me dejo impresionado. Su olor a vainilla con rosas, me dejo tonto. Dios. Parecía un gilipollas adolescente. Ha de ser la impresión del momento. ¿Atractiva? Que me parta un rayo si no. ¿Hermione Granger? Claro que lo era, pondría mis manos al fuego por eso, solo había una con esos ojos enormes y ese olor. ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Toda la noche me fije en ella, iba de aquí a acá, con más números en mis manos. Pero ella no se quedaba atrás, amablemente los rechazaba. ¿Tendría novio? La comadreja no podía ser. Me intrigaba. Se comportaba tan extraña a como la recordaba. Tan libre.

Cambiaron el tipo de música ahora era más flipante, como un tipo de música para bailar. Ya eran las 12 de la noche. El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente.

Alguien me pego el hombro. Christine.

-Guapo, te la vas a comer de tanto mirarla.- me dijo, fruncí el ceño.

-yo no la estaba viendo.

-Aja, sí. Seguro, guapo. Solo te digo, ella tiene novio y creo que es el algo serio. Aunque todo puede pasar.- me dijo guiñando un ojo.- ¿sabes?, ella siempre consigue eso de los hombres que siempre la vean, es como un imán.

Volteé a verla, estaba bailando moviéndose de aquí y allá con gracia, moviendo sus caderas y cabello. Era hipnotizante. ¿Quién hubiera dicho de Granger? Estaba riendo con un tipo alto, cabello y ojos castaños, quien difícilmente despegaba sus manos de su cuerpo. Me dio ganas de despegarlo y decirle que no se toca así a una señorita. Pero a ella no parecía importarle. Aunque a veces se despegaba un poco de él ¿incomoda? ¡JA! Draco, deja de imaginarte cosas para sentirte mejor.

Y aparte ¿Quién era yo para criticarle? Si yo a muchas "señoritas" hacía mucho más que solo tocarlas cuando bailaban.

-¿Es el?- pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa. Christine me alzó una ceja divertida.

-¿interesado? Sí, es el. Le ha ayudado bastante, su vida estaba hecha un desastre antes, no…- se cortó su conversación porque unos tipos comenzaron a pelearse. Le ayude a separarlos y sacarlos.

¿Por qué me intrigaba tanto Granger? A lo mejor la duda, y mórbida curiosidad. ¿No? O talvez era la primera persona que conocía que veía. ¿No?

Mi inconsciente me decía: sigue buscando excusas, Draco. Siempre te ha gustado.

"patrañas" decía mi consciente.

Cerramos a las 5 de la mañana, agradecí a la vida de haber dormido mucho el día anterior. Solo quedábamos Granger que diga Jane, Christine, John, y el novio de Jane que al parecer se llamaba Alex. El último me miraba con cara mala leche, cada vez que me atrapaba viendo a Granger. No es que quisiera intentar algo con ella, ¿o sí? Sería todo en contra al pronóstico de lo que alguna vez pudiera pasar en una sensata vida. Pero es que mi mirada protestaba cada vez que la apartaba de ella.

La cruel realidad me golpeo de lleno: me gustaba Granger.

En una noche, Jane o Granger, quien sea, me tenía fuera de mis casillas. ¿Por qué, no lo sé? Talvez quería contagiarme de su vida, siempre la había admirado su valor. Su inteligencia me asombraba. No lo sé. Había ese algo, que no podía explicar. Físicamente me atraía, vaya que sí. Mis 10 años de celibato estaban a flor de piel.

No lo sé, o tal vez me estaba volviendo loco. A lo mejor, lo más probable y acertado pensamiento. Loco. Irremediablemente loco.

Pero que iba a hacer, obviamente nada. Ella tenía una vida, yo solo era un secreto exconocido-enemigo y aparte olvidado, que se le hizo atractiva. Odiado por toda la comunidad mágica sin nada que ofrecer. Ella tenía el mundo a sus pies. Yo, nada.

Triste y cruel realidad.

Oportunidad: ninguna.

Y estaba bien, la vida no puede ser buena para alguien como yo. Estaba bien.

A lo mejor lo que necesitaba un buen polvo, a lo mejor era la frustración, a lo mejor llamaría alguna amiguita que dejo su número. A lo mejor no.

Pero no podía pasar desapercibido que por alguna razón ella no recordaba nada, tenía que descubrir que había pasado, o quien era esa mujer.

Lo mejor sería descansar, y meditarlo con la almohada, no había nada que hacer ¿o sí? Claro que no. Me despedí con un seco adiós a todos. Tenía que pensaría las cosas con más calma, necesitaba una ducha fría y una buena… ¿comida?

-espera- se levantó Christen de la mesa en la que todos estaban sentados.- Es día de descanso, pero vamos a comer mañana con todos y nos caíste bien Draco. ¡Vamos! Será divertido. Será como una bienvenida para ti, y que TODOS nos conozcamos mejor.

-ando corto de dinero.- le intente mentir para no poder ir, quería y no quería.

-o vamos! Será un picnic a las dos, en un parque que está a dos cuadras de la esquina que esta acá- dijo señalando la callé.- ¿qué dices?

-Lo pensaré.

-ok, me parece.- se acercó a mí y me susurró-estará Jane.

Me separé y le di una mirada divertida. ¿Era muy obvio? ¿No tenía novio? Al parecer ella no estaba a favor de la relación que tenía. Punto a mi favor. ¿Punto a mi favor? ¡JA! No, ninguno a mi favor. Vaya Draco deja de pensar tonterías.

-está bien.

Y me fui sin más, el día estaría, _interesante_.

CONTINUARÁ….


End file.
